The devils tongue
by Inaba
Summary: So what if the only way to save your family is to hurt someone else:“Look heres your choice hold some girl you don't even know hostage for a couple days, or see what happens to the people you know.” Dan threatened his tone irritable...A brucas as always.
1. prologue

So here it goes. I've been talking about having a brucas kidnap story for a while... Its a little au because brucas doesn't now each other. I haven't decide my other au factors so you'll just have to see if theres a Nathan, Haley and so on...

* * *

_ you better slow down don't dance so fast  
_ time is short the music wont last

Lucas Scott wasn't a bad kid. In fact his 4.1 gap, endless lists of volunteer hours, and acceleration in sports might lead you to believe he was a pretty good one. And if in fact life was solely black and white without grays, pinks, blues, and so on maybe good people wouldn't do bad things.

_2 weeks earlier_

_"This is it Lucas do it, and I'm out of you and your mothers life forever. When you go to college you never have to worry..." Dan spoke venom dripping from his hellish mouth..._

_"Whats so special about her? I mean this is kidnapping isn't that kind of extreme..." Lucas words unsure._

_"Look heres your choice hold some girl you don't even know hostage for a couple days, or see what happens to the people you know." Dan threatened his tone irritable_

_"This is nuts! This is illegal; I mean Jesus Christ Dan this is fucked up even for you." Lucas screamed_

_"Make your choice." Dan hissed_

_"Where am I supposed to take her?"_

_"I have everything set up... All you have to do is wait at my house in ruglend woods. When you here a knock on the door bring the girl to the basement, and call me._

_"But what is my mom gonna..."_

_"I'll take care of it. Now do we have a deal" Dan said his hand slithering out_

_Lucas paused, "Yes" his words matching the shake of his hands as it met Dan's"_

**Now, Now Lucas Scott didn't anyone ever warn you not to make a deal with the devil**

Brooke Davis, what his father wanted with the girl was beyond him. She was beautiful, but Dan was evil not a perv. The past two weeks he had watched her inquisitively. She lived in the town over so it wasn't that difficult. He watched for something, anything that would intrigue his father enough to kidnap her. She was rich, but so was Dan. It didn't matter why though because in two hours he'd be sitting in a basement with the girl regardless.

'how am I gonna chain some girl to a wall' his mind had been filled with these questions, "what did Dan have planned for her?"

The question of the day, however, went more like this:

_"What does Dan have planned for me?"_


	2. the darkness has arived

Alright my lovely readers heres the latest chapter, a bit overdue huh?

* * *

"_Let them eat cake"_

Brooke Davis did not follow rules; Brooke Davis cared about one person, herself. She was a wild child with an angry streak. Bred from high class society her presence was cold, and her heart wretched. No one told Brooke Davis what to do, because Brooke Davis would crush you with her perfectly manicured finger.

"Get off me" Brooke screamed at her masked captor. However, her reaction was to late to draw any sort of attention, "I said get off of me" she repeated this time, her claws digging into the wrists imprisoning her in the junkyard van.

The masked man's yelp caused the driver to swerve, "Quiet down I'm trying to drive"his voice boomed through the vehicle. With that instruction the masked man plowed his fist into Brooke's head: everything went dark from there.

Oh Brookie Davis didn't they ever tell you what happened to the Marie Antoinette

**Heres a hint they chopped off her head.**

* * *

Lucas's heart was racing. He'd been waiting in the basement of the secluded cabin for hours. The funny thing was he'd been _waiting_ to become a criminal. 

'a criminal, I've never even gotten a detention.' Lucas thought groaning at the irony. He reread

the instructions Dan had left him:

_Duct tape her mouth, and check her for cell phones, keys, anything of importance. Once you've checked her bring her down to the basement, and set up the cot. Take the handcuffs I bought, and handcuff her to the bed. Feed her when shes hungry, never let her walk freely. Remember Lucas your future is in my hands. I don't like screw ups._

Lucas could hear his father's icy tone stamping the words into his head. He could never understand how Dan was so completely cruel. His conscious and his heart seemed to just be characters in a fairy tale, imaginary. And it was then as Lucas sat shaking with nervousness, he heard the knock. Yes ladies and gentlemen he heard _the knock:_ the one Dan had told him to wait for. He searched for the nerves to get up and move, but his legs were held down by bricks.

'_Remember Lucas your future is in my hands. I don't like screw ups,_' the words reveled in his mind supplying him the courage to open the door.

"About damn time," the man growled his face hidden by a ski mask, " Have fun with this one shes real pretty, but a pain in the ass. I'd cut her nails if I were you." he said chuckling at his own joke. He handed Brooke into Lucas's arms as if she was some demented baby, running the other way before Lucas could get a word in edgewise.

"So your Brooke; I am so sorry" Lucas quivered to the sleeping form, "You are beautiful thats for sure" Lucas was soon thrown back into reality remembering his instructions. He locked the door, and laid her across the floor. His hands nervously looking for a cell phone. He couldn't help almost enjoying touching her. She was like an angel. He dug his hands into her pockets finding her cell phone, and put it in the drawer that could be locked. Watching her silently he struggled with the thought of duct taping her. She was a human not some crazed animal.

'She looked the farthest thing from a crazed animal thats for sure.' Lucas's mind ventured

"_Remember Lucas your future is in my hands. I don't like screw ups." _the words burned in his mind again convincing Lucas to duct tape her mouth. He then carried her to the basement following the rest of the instructions Dan had left. As he laid her on the cot he felt his phone vibrating, **Dan...**

** "**Hello" Lucas felt his mouth closing

"Is everything going as planned?"Dans voice harsh

"Yea I mean Dan whats the plan? How long am I supposed to stay here? _I have school."_

_ "_Didn't I tell you I had everything covered?"

"Yea but...It's just this is illegal"his voice hushed

"You made a deal Lucas no backing out now. Just make sure she doesn't get loose. Thats all you have to do" Dan spoke frustrated.

"Shes not a dog."Lucas argued

"She is to you" Dan yelled ending their conversation.

Lucas sighed his eyes rose once again on the girl; her eyes were wide and she'd removed the tape from her mouth. However, this time her angelic looks had been replace with a blazing rage: "Take me home." Her voice cut like knifes each word slicing into him, and her eyes burned the flesh off the devils skin. But, damn they burned in the best way.

**I guess no one ever told Lucas what happened to the man who fell in love with Marie Antoinette**

**heres a hint they chopped of his head.**

* * *

** A/N:Alright so heres the deal: I am the WORST updater in the world. I'm aware, trust. And I'm just at a blank with this story right now; I know already dodges tomatoes! Alright to the point I've came up with two options, a co writer or you guys tell me: where do you want this story to go? Love you all. **

** Inaba  
**


End file.
